Identification devices for identifying an individual by the iris of the eye include cameras for taking images of the irises of the user. It is necessary for the eyes of the user to be positioned correctly relative to the cameras, in order to acquire images that offer a quality that is sufficient to enable the irises to be recognized, and the user to be identified.
It has thus been envisaged to associate a user positioning device with the identification device. The positioning device detects the position of the user, and sends visual or sound indications to the user, thereby enabling the user to change position if the position is not correct.
In order to simplify positioning the user, the positioning devices generally present, to the user, visual markers with which the user should align each eye. Unfortunately, some people possess a preferred eye for aiming into 3D space. These people subconsciously tend to use only the “leading” eye to align themselves with the markers. This results in bad positioning, thereby making it impossible to acquire correct images of the irises of the user. Such positioning devices thus cannot be used with such people.
The only currently-known solution for solving this problem consists in educating the users, so as to teach them to position themselves correctly. However, such education is relatively time-consuming, and is quickly forgotten if the positioning device is not used over a period of time.
There also exist identification devices in which the cameras are motor-driven so that they can be positioned relative to the eyes of the user, who remains stationary. However, such devices are relatively complex and costly. Furthermore, there exists a risk of the camera targeting the wrong eye.